


No Happy Ending

by Kumikoseph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Character Death, Despite the title, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, a little canon divergence in chapter 1, eruri - Freeform, trust me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoseph/pseuds/Kumikoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would seem Levi and Erwin are fated to suffer in every lifetime. Will they get a happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it clear, this first chapter takes place in the original SNK universe.

_The stars are bright_ , Levi thought as he stared up at the twinkling night sky. It felt rather serene; the moon illuminated the small clearing in which he lay, surrounded by tall trees and rustling leaves, and when accompanied by the whistling of the wind, he felt a gentle calmness settle over him, lulling him into a sense of security.

The scent of damp, earthy grass filled his nostrils and for once he didn’t mind the fact that he was lying in mud.

In the distance he could hear screams. The cries of soldiers as they mourned their fallen friends. Today had been a long battle, exhausting as always, but for once he regretted his choices.

Every expedition before now, he could always tell himself at the end of the day that none of it had been for nothing; that every sacrifice made him more determined and closer to completing his mission. He always convinced himself that no soldier died in vain.

But today he had fucked up big time.

He had been so sure of himself a few hours ago, so confident that they would make it out of this forest and back behind the safety of the walls without losing too many.

 _Pathetic_ , the Captain thought to himself. He released a soft sigh and then swallowed, tasting the unpleasant tang of iron in his mouth. Blood. Had he bitten his tongue?

Levi couldn’t feel much, apart from the grass caressing his cheek. He felt numb, both physically and mentally. But above all that, he felt alone.

He always knew it would end on the battlefield, covered in his own blood as he fought to stay awake. He knew he wouldn’t die an old man, warm in bed; that luxury was reserved for royalty and nobility.

He always knew it was a possibility that he wouldn’t live past 40 years old.

He just didn’t expect he would die alone.

No, he always believed he would have someone beside him as he took his last breath, grasping his hand as he had done with so many of his own soldiers before; and Levi could peacefully close his eyes for the last time as someone spoke words of comfort, reassuring him that he did a good job and saved so many.

Instead he lay in the darkness, unable to move. Unable to shout out for the attention of patrolling soldiers searching for survivors.

It wasn’t fair. Nothing was fair.

Not in this lifetime.

Levi felt his eyes grow heavy and he gasped softly. No, not yet, he thought.

Just a little bit longer, he had to hang on just a little while longer. Someone needed to find him, anyone-

“Levi?”

 _Fuck, anyone but him_ , Levi thought. He didn’t want his Commander to see him like this. He felt so helpless and feeble.

But as Erwin Smith shifted into view, standing above him, his face shadowed by the angle of the moon, Levi felt adrenaline rush through him, forcing himself to stay conscious just a little while longer.

Levi’s eyes flickered up to his Commander’s face. “H-how bad… is it?” the dying man asked, his voice raspy and no louder than a whisper. Of course, Levi knew he was broken beyond repair, but he was curious.

Erwin swallowed, his eyes drifting down Levi’s body to where his lower half used to be, before glancing back up at his sallow face.

“You might need crutches”, Erwin huffed out, unable to speak any louder for fear that he might break down into tears.

Levi actually chuckled, or at least he would’ve chuckled had he not been torn in half a little while ago; it was more of a sharp exhale, accompanied by a weak smile. Trust the Commander to make a joke at a time like this. If it were anyone else, Erwin would probably let seriousness overcome him, but some people couldn’t handle loss when it was someone so close to them, and if joking about it helped Erwin accept that Levi was going to die, then he gladly welcomed it.

Erwin dropped to his knees beside his Captain, taking Levi’s hand in his own, his thumb gently stroking the smaller man’s palm.

“Levi… you need to know… you are the greatest man I have ever known. I could never have gotten this far without you.”

Levi’s breath hitched, and he let out a weak cough, blood dribbling down his chin, but he smiled.

“Yeah, yeah… you’d be titan food without me.” Levi could only make light of the situation; he didn’t know any other way to comfort him. Not in that moment.

“And, Levi… also… I-I… I lo-“

“Erwin, don’t. Don’t say it…” if Levi heard those words now, he didn’t know what he’d do. He couldn’t take it. It felt too final. “But… the feeling is… m-mutual.”

Erwin inhaled sharply through his nose and he looked away momentarily to compose himself. He let a shaky breath out of his mouth and then he turned back to Levi.

He waited half a minute, and Levi took his last breath.

The Commander of the Survey Corps, only then, allowed himself to cry.


End file.
